La realidad del amor
by Inochan-Uchiha
Summary: Todo volvía a ser hermoso si estaba ella. Después de todo aceptaba que sin Ino, no era nada, y aceptaba esa realidad. La amaba y esa era la realidad, y eso incluye ir al hospital, todo por ella. [SasuIno] Para Hibari-sempai


Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

* * *

La ventana, grande y que rechina, no dejaba de irritarlo con el molesto sonido producido por el viento de una fría noche de otoño.

Suspiró.

Apenas dejó escapar un ruido grutesco de su boca y, sin querer entender por qué se sentía inconfortable con la presencia de aquella persona.

Él está de pie, con la vista fija en una chica con cabellera rubia, y es que ella está recostada en el viejo mueble, y con ella en su delicada mano un desgastado libro.

Sasuke recordaba el libro, era tan viejo que Ino lo había encontrado en una caja y, entre algunos objetos raros de su infancia, se encontraba ese maltratado libro. Le resultaba intrigante que Ino aun tuviera algún aprecio por algo tan insignificante, de hecho aceptaba que era un libro muy entretenido pero no de sus favoritos.

Ino para él resultaba un misterio indescifrable y al pasar unos momentos juntos podía comprender lo inalcanzable y brillante que era, sin embargo Sasuke la asimila con un sol, un sol quien nadie pretende cegarse y quemarse sin importar si pierde la oportunidad de estar con la mujer perfecta.

El chico dejó las llaves en una mesa cercana.

— Ino, tienes la nariz congelada —dijo, se inclinó y pronto comenzó a sacudir su hombro.

De ella solo podía escuchar pequeños ronquidos, y algunas maldiciones para su persona.

Una vez más, de un forma elocuente le susurró al oído que se despertara; la tolerancia y él no se llevaban de la mano, y eso es obvio cuándo la forzó a levitar un poco y pronto sus brazos flaquearon.

— Que pesada... — mordió el labio, se armó de coraje y su siguiente acción..., no fue nada propia de un Uchiha.

Sasuke logró ver a Ino volar por algunos segundos... antes de que lo aplastara y quedara encima de él; sin duda, no volvería a jalar los brazos de Ino con tanta exagerada fuerza.

« _No es de todo malo_ » se excusó entrelazando sus dedos detrás de la espalda de la rubia, pudo oler la dulce fragancia que desprendía el cuerpo de ella. Quería aferrarse a ese sentimiento que acelera su corazón, y es que de alguna manera sólo lo sentía con ella.

Todo volvía a ser hermoso si estaba ella, podía sentirse oprimido por el mundo pero todo cambiaba con ella, Ino siempre lo regresaba a la actualidad como si fuera magia. Increíble, pero cierto.

Como todo un hombre quería aparentar indiferencia a estar en frente de ella, en lo mínimo quería que ella lo viera con una faceta inmadura, cuidaba muy bien su imagen para ella, por supuesto su control se desataba con solo juntar la mano con Ino.

¿Cuándo se volvió tan ridículo, de modo que no soportaba estar sin ella? Nunca había experimentado algo así, y le abrumaba mucho.

Era aprovechar la magnífica oportunidad de tener a Ino tan indefensa, y es que no tardó mucho en mordisquear el cuello, dejar sus brazos libre para con una mano juguetear con las hebras doradas que ya estaban entre sus dedos, y acercarse mucho a ella.

Sasuke Uchiha sucedía que se encontraba en la gloria.

— ¿Qué pasaría si por casualidad en tu cara quedara un morete a causa de un muy fuerte golpe?

La melodiosa voz de su novia lo hizo quedar en seco, y por melodiosa voz tal vez Ino se excedía, sabia distinguir los estados de ánimo de Ino, es como si lograra saborear cada palabra, y prevenir su muerte.

—A-Ah.

 _Estúpido._

Volvía a tartamudear enfrente de ella.

— ¿Qué hace tu mano sobre mi trasero, Sasuke?

—Se me entumecieron los brazos y no los puedo mover—dijo—, trataba de que tu cuerpo me entrara en calor.

Internamente Sasuke se idolatró, y bueno, no iba carecer su personalidad de Uchiha.

— _Sasuke-kun~_

 _« ¡Mierda!»_

Lo último que pudo procesar en su cerebro fue un estruendoso golpe, y un dolor intenso en la coronilla de su cabeza. Dicho, libro abierto en el suelo y de boca abajo, la espalda y las curvas de Ino a una distancia considerable mientras lo insultaba tan estérica como siempre.

— ¡Mínimo y espera en la noche! — gritó Ino.

Al Uchiha lo dejó viendo estrellitas por lo cual tuvo que parpadear intentando reponerse del golpe. Sasuke se acomodó en el suelo, sentándose cerca del libro, lo tomó y buscó la primera hoja, con un medio bufido y mareado comenzó a leer.

Aun cuando Ino seguía gritándole e insultándolo, creyó que el libro tenía esa magia y le resultó interesante.

Bueno, todo resultaba interesante incluso la pared, ya que si miraba a su novia en ese estado malhumorado seguro y perdería un ojo.

Sasuke pensó que el libro y él se parecían, ambos apreciado por Ino y maltratados por su bipolaridad.

Frunció el ceño.

Después de todo aceptaba que sin Ino, no era nada, y aceptaba esa realidad. La amaba y esa era la realidad.

Oh, bueno, por lo menos tiene salud.

.

.

* * *

A/N: Esta va para Hibari-sempai :) ¡Feliz cumpleaños! Como no me gusta el pastel, me debes otro scones ;) sé que me fascinará cuando los pruebe xD ¡Así que Felicidades!

 **Inochan-Uchiha.**

10/09/15


End file.
